


Jeeves and the April Fool’s Mischief

by AAAAAAmy



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAmy/pseuds/AAAAAAmy
Summary: A sweet First kiss between Bertie and Jeeves.On April Fool’s Day.（Bertie POV）*IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE KISSING SCENE, JUMP TO THE    “...”  PART.“...”
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Jeeves and the April Fool’s Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> PS  
> I used a few sentences from the original book.
> 
> I am actually a Chinese so umm plz forgive my grammar problems.
> 
> First fanfic! I am sooooo nervous!Please give me comments so that I can know my mistakes

It was another blasting April Fool's Day at drones  
with blasting squirting flowers and blasting salt in my blasting w.&s. not to mention a whole bucket of blasted water on my brand new jacket(Jeeves would be dashed glad about it. He has been froggy about it for a jolly long time.)

Anyhow，you’ve got a think coming if you think that I louched in a corner and sniffed about my fate.It was only by summoning up all the old optimism of the Wooster that I joined them in throwing nuts into the mouths of chaps who came in with a “What ho”.(We had a competition actually. As a darts champion, I am proud to say that I won this little game by 6 nuts and a grape. )Later on, poor Gussie was cheated into drinking a bucket of brandy. Bingo was locked in the women's restroom. Even the good old doorman was smashed by a small jar of honey.

It was nearly midnight when Jeeves opened the door for me. Sometimes I was simply amazed by my man for materializing every time I stepped on the doormat. 

“Good evening, sir,” He said while taking off my jacket, “ I very much fear that your jacket is not in the condition of wearing anymore.”  
“Dash the jacket，Jeeves.” I said.  
“Very good, sir,” he replied， “A glass of whiskey and soda, sir?”

I asked for a cup of tea because the salty w.&s. that Tuppy gave me in the morning still made me sick. So I sat comfortably on the small sofa and put my feet on the table, ignoring Jeeves’s cough of disapproval.

I can't help but gaze upon my valet as he floated to the kitchen and proceeded with my tea. I have to admit, apart from his services and his so-called refined and courteous thingummy, my man is dashing alluring.  
I watched him closely as the sunshine went through the window and cast shades to accentuate deep lines on his emotionless face until it was blurred by the steam. Jeeves was, ugh, bigger than me in size, but that did not hide the fact that his frame was utterly appealing. Well, it wasn't that humiliating for a young master to become addicted to his valet, especially when the blighter is the best valet in the world.

He was bally good at dressing himself(and, I hate to admit, dressing me as well). When he was in his morning suit, the color of his jacket matches the pretty shade of his brownish eyes, especially when he dismissed a furious aunt Agatha. To me, he even sort of looked like a knight in shining... well, shining morning suits.  
At the moment, however, the chap was in a white apron, fiddling deftly with the shining kettle, his long fingers dancing around like he was playing the piano. Still goggling, I can't help but wonder if that's how a spoony husband felt towards his virtuous wife.

I must have been staring at him for a long time because Jeeves, who never got distracted from his work, raised his voice: “Sir, Is there anything on your mind?” “Err, nope, Jeeves,” I said hastily, pretending to look at a painting on the wall, “I was just thinking about the festival jokes. Your master has certainly fooled everyone who has the misfortune to see him.”

“Indeed, sir?”

That was when the idea hits me. I mean, I felt like those genius who thought of something dashed brilliant: I haven't played a joke on Jeeves. And the second thought came as fast as the first one. And, I say, Shakespeare could not have thought of a better idea. Napoleon might have, or perhaps Doyle, but not that chap Shakespeare. Perhaps I should have followed the example of the old bean who saw water leaking out of his bath and ran out of it shouting Eulalie or something.

I looked at Jeeves, who came to me and started to pour out my tea. I saw him bending over to me, his face so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my flushed cheeks. His eyelashes are incredibly long, which hid his intelligent twinkle in his eyes whenever he got an idea. I tried to move, but the scent of his aftershave made me quite dizzy and carried away. 

I steadied a bit and reminded myself that, if I let this opportunity slip another might never occur, so I managed to stick out what you might call the initial minute of the binge. Then the weakness passed, and Bertram was himself again. 

And then, I took a breath like a chap who was ready to jump off a cliff before leaning towards Jeeves and kissed him soundly on his cheek.

Jeeves gasped, (a sharp intake of breath actually, but to him, it is definitely a gasp) and perhaps a tiny shade of blush came to his face. Then horrible silence fell.

“...”

“...”

“Err, April Fool's...?”  
But before I had the chance of finishing the sentence, Jeeves knelt down on his knee and faced me with the hardest look on his frog masked face.

“Sir,”

I thought that I was done. How could Jeeves, whose mind was filled with feudalism bear to be kissed by his master, whether it was a joke or not?

But the next thing happened too fast for me. 

Before I could babble out my apologies, I found Jeeves’s lips brushing against my cheeks and his big hands stroking my hair. His breath traced along my face and reached my collarbone which made me shuddered and gave a small yelp in surprise.

“Sir, ” He repeated in his usual tone while nuzzling my neck with his nose, which gave me another shiver running up all my spine.“If you have the intention of kissing me, sir, I insist that we do it properly.”

With these words, he bent lower and covered my mouth with his own, slowly but steadily, and then he tightened the grip on my hair, stopping me from turning or shrinking back from him, then he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue, wet and got, into my mouth. There was the taste of coffee and cigarette, and the mixed taste which was nice and ample which, even though I tasted it for the first time, knew that it stood for Jeeves. However, the last moment he was caressing my hair gently, the next, he was standing opposite me in his usual position, as if nothing has occurred.

“That, sir, ”said the blighter, fixing his blasted tie, “is a kiss.”

It took me quite a long while before I caught my breath and found my voice.

“I say!”I said, touching my burning face “Jeeves, this is certainly an impressive April Fool's prank.”

“No,”said Jeeves, already taking his leave, “I must correct your misapprehension, sir, that our reactions of intimacy started at 1:20 am on April 2nd.  
Good night, sir.”


End file.
